Reunion
Reunion ''is the pilot episode of Rise. Plot '''Akira' I love Mauville City. It's bright, high-tech, and full of friendly people. It's also where I'm meeting my friends today. The last time I saw them was a year ago, right after we had all chosen our career paths and decided to part ways. Hazel had chosen to go to Littleroot Town in order to pursue her lifelong dream of being a Pokemon Breeder, but according to her during our weekly FaceTimes, it's not going too well. Despite this, she remains happy and supportive of my success. Well, mine and Miles'. Miles' absence hurt the most. This was because he was the closest to me, both physically and emotionally. Miles was training under Brendon Rojed, the Champion of Hoenn, in the League Plateau, while I was under the Eighth Gym Leader Sidney's eye. Our teachings happened a mere thirty miles away, but the most I saw of Miles was a glimpse of him and Brendon riding out towards Pacifidlog Town on Miles' Salamence. For some reason, the sight gave me a bubbling anger that still pops up when I think of it. But all of that anger and stress and worry will disappear when I see my friends. I know it will. This in mind, I wait for the two to show up on a bench in the top area of Mauville. The view of the ocean is intoxicating and almost distracts me from the loud crash I hear from behind. I turn around and see a Floatzel laying on the ground, the last remnants of an Aqua Jet around it. A boy of about my age yells and runs towards it. "Floatzel!" He kneels down and rubs Floatzel's back. "What were you thinking?!" The Water-type Pokemon shakily gets up and shakes its head, chuckling as it does so. The boy gets up and returns Floatzel, shaking his head. He then looks at me, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Floatzel likes to run off sometimes." I laugh half-heartedly. "It's fine," I say, "It didn't hurt me or anything." The boy nods and extends his hand. "I'm Chris." I shake his hand and nod. "Akira." He opens his mouth to say something when I hear a familiar voice, one I haven't heard in person for almost a year. Turning, I see my two best friends, Hazel and Miles, running towards me full speed. I apologize and say good bye to Chris before running towards them, my cares already melting away. Chris I smile as I watch Akira run to his friends. I barely know him, but I can tell that he's excited to see the two people he's running to, a boy and girl my age. The boy has black hair and deep brown eyes that shine with intelligence, and the girl has black wavy hair and sparkling green emerald eyes, so striking I can notice the gold specks from where I stand, a good fifty feet away. I feel a sudden rush of attraction towards the girl and a sense of right, and somehow I know these people are going to be important. I smile as they catch up. Watching them all happy makes me feel a mix of happiness and jealousy. I want to leave them to catch up in as much peace as you can get in the biggest city in Hoenn, but as I turn away I hear Akira say "Hey Miles, Hazel, this is Chris." I turn and make the weird half-smile I do when I meet someone new and I'm glad to see that the new boy (Miles, I presume) has the same expression. My heart skips when i see Hazel's smile. It looks genuine, like she's happy to meet me or whatever, but I suspect it's just the excitement of just being reunited with her two best friends. Miles Seeing Akira is amazing. I missed him so much. The late-night FaceTime Calls, the constant Snapchatting, the side glances at each other during League Conferences, none of that compares to seeing him in person. After being introduced to Chris, whom Hazel called cute not quite 30 minutes ago at the food court, I run and hug Akira. He smells like cologne and cinnamon, a mixture that works well for him. I look up and his face, him being better looking that before. His jawline has finally made itself prominent, which also brings out his eyes that changed colors, shifting from brown to blue every couple days. His jet black hair is done to perfection, and I can tell he had picked his outfit with care. I push my head into his chest to hide the fact that I'm blushing like crazy and stay there for a few seconds before Hazel joins in, knowing full well what I was doing. After what seems like eternity (though somehow not long enough), we let go and the catching up begins. Hazel Oh my Gosh Oh my Gosh Oh my Gosh. So Akira is the regular heartthrob of the group, everyone knows that. And Miles is the slightly above average typical, trademark, sexuality-questioning teen. It's the perfect LGBT movie in the making. The thing is, Akira doesn't know this. He doesn't know the huge ass crush Miles has on him, but whatever. They're slowly coming together, there's no stopping it. We're all at a table now, a Fresh Water in front of all of us: Akira, Miles, that cute guy Akira introduced as Chris, and me. It's perfect. Except it's not. There's so much to catch up on, we don't know where to start. We sit in periods of silence until Miles starts to talk at the same time as Akira. If there's one thing I'm thankful for, it's the tension it creates. Suddenly, I feel a strange wind. Miles and Chris both sit up as a poke ball from their belt shakes and opens. Miles' Gardevoir is now standing behind him, and Chris' Floatzel is behind him. They're both looking towards the Mountain in the distance... it's been a while since I've thought about it but I think it's Mt. Chimney. I turn and see why. A purple shockwave is coming from the volcano. All around, people are screaming. Miles stands up, knocking his chair backwards. The wave travels nearer. Trainers are sending out their Pokemon, calling out to use Protect. I turn to Akira and see the fear in his eyes. Akira So I'm scared. I saw the shockwave a couple minutes ago, but thought nothing of it. Now, with the force about twenty feet away, I panic. My first instinct is to protect Miles, and that's what I do. Springing forward, I push him behind me and shield him, holding him tight to my chest. I feel the wave pass through me, a cold, terrible feeling. The screams continue for about half a minute before dying out and the panic starts. 'What happened?' 'What was that?' 'Mama I'm scared'. I turn to the little boy who said that and smile. It's hard, but I manage. "It'll be okay buddy." I nod at him and nudge Miles. "Right, Miles?" Miles looks surprised for a second but nods and says, "Uh, yeah." TO BE WRITTEN Category:Episodes Category:OmniDragon